bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Havoc Angel Ronel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40275 |no = 491 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 105 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 20, 23, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 20, 10, 10, 10, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 19, 22, 53, 57, 61, 69, 77, 85, 89, 93, 97 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 14, 19, 22, 25, 53, 57, 61, 69, 77, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101 |sbb_distribute = 14, 6, 6, 6, 14, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Seeking her own freedom, this angel rebelled against the gods. There is no recorded trace of her after her battle with the Keeper of Order. However, there is a legend which likely points to her that speaks of an angel who came from the heavens and destroyed the gods. There are similarities between the angel and the girl from the legend said to have appeared with a flash of lightning, mowing down the gods with her twin blades. It has also been said that she fought alongside a half blood girl and a disastrous beast, though no further details of this exist. |summon = I've no power to lend to weaklings. If you want my help then you must show the power you already have! |fusion = Power is neither good nor bad. It is the loser who is seen as bad. That's why I want more power! |evolution = There is nothing more satisfying than releasing your true potential! Hehe, don't you agree? | hp_base = 4583 |atk_base = 1367 |def_base = 1367 |rec_base = 1411 | hp_lord = 6032 |atk_lord = 1879 |def_lord = 1731 |rec_lord = 1800 | hp_anima = 6775 |rec_anima = 1602 |atk_breaker = 2077 |def_breaker = 1533 |atk_guardian = 1681 |def_guardian = 1929 |rec_guardian = 1701 |def_oracle = 1632 | hp_oracle = 5735 |rec_oracle = 2097 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Eternal Life |lsdescription = 10% increase in HP and nullifies all status ailments |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Lost Vision |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boost to BC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Angel of Destruction |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boost to BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40274 |evointo = 40276 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 40191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}